


Broken

by yutasslut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doyoung - Freeform, Gen, Hendery - Freeform, Idol Life, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Non AU, Other, Taeil - Freeform, Taeyong Tourette’s, Tourette's Syndrome, WayV - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, broken taeyong, chenle - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, hurt fic, idol, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kpop, kun - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct ot23 - Freeform, nctzen - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, shotaro - Freeform, sungchan - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, tics, winwin - Freeform, yangyang - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasslut/pseuds/yutasslut
Summary: Tic tic tic, Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Go away

It all started when the dreamies walked in on Taeyong. And not in the way you're thinking of...

Taeyong had been... struggling... since he was a young child. Of course, he kept it all to himself, only his parents aware, not wanting to burden the others with his problems. Although he had suspected that the others had noticed... no one said anything.  
  


Taeyong was chilling at the 127 dorm, by himself. They had a free day, so all the members were lord knows where. Taeyong had just been cleaning up the living space, for it bothered him when there was clutter. He was glad to have the dorm to himself, able to be himself without the judging eyes of other people boring into his skin. However, he felt a tic attack approaching, the involuntary movements and vocalizations becoming rather aggressive and more frequent. Nose scrunches, twitches, head turns, squeaks, and blinking seemed to take over his body, making Taeyong feel so out of control. For 7 minutes, he suffered through his tic attack, tears running down his face in the process. It was exhausting, really, for it took so much energy. It wasn’t letting up, the whole thing becoming more and more unbearable. Taeying kept sobbing, his extreme tics making his body hurt. He didn't notice the door opening, the shocked gasps from the youngest members seeing their leader sobbing and acting ”weird” on the floor. ”Is he having a seizure?” Chenle blurts, feeling very confused. ”Hyung? Taeyong Hyung? Hyung please stop? Hyung?” Rejun cautiously approached Taeyong, motioning for Jeno to call the 127 members. “Go.. *squeak*.. away” Taeyong cries in between tics. 

  
“HYUNGS PLEASE HURRY” Jeno yells into the phone.


	2. Shit

Renjun and Jeno sat on the floor next to Taeyong, while the other three sat on the couch. Jaemin was busy calming down Chenle and Jisung, trying to make sure the younger members wouldn’t be too scarred from seeing their hyung so upset. Taeyong’s tic attack was getting worse, the anxiety of the dreamies around him making everything more terrible. Taeyong had told them to go away several times, but they had decided against it, not daring to leave their hyung when he was so upset.   
  


After about 10 minutes, all the 127 members came busting through the dorm door. “Y-yongie?” Johnny said in disbelief. “W-why didn’t you tell us?” He asked. “Hyung we wouldn’t have judged you..” Mark added. All the other members looked at the two. “What is it hyungs?” Haechan asked timidly. “I think y-yongie has..” Johnny pauses for a moment, stopping to try to think of the word in Korean. He quickly pulls up naver, and after a quick search he finds the name for it. “틱장애, or Tourette’s in English...” Johnny finishes.   
  
“*BAH* SHUT UP” Taeyong sob-tics, not wanting everyone to know even though it was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi- i don’t have Tourette’s, just motor tics🤪


End file.
